drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Andy Serkis
) |lugar de nacimiento=Ruislip (Middlesex, Inglaterra) |fecha de defunción= |lugar de defunción= |cónyuge=Lorraine Ashbourne (desde el 22 de julio de 2002 a la actualidad) |hijos= |imdb=0785227 }} Andy Serkis es un actor, director y escritor británico. Estudios Serkis nació y creció en Ruislip Manor (Middlesex). Su padre es un médico de etnia armenia proveniente de Iraq. El nombre de su familia es Sarkisian, la cual es una variante de uno de los nombres más comunes de Armenia. Estudió en el colegio St. Benedict’s School, Ealing y en la Universidad de Lancaster, donde estudió artes visuales. Fue miembro del The County College. Carrera Serkis proveyó la voz y los movimientos para los personajes CGI (imágenes generadas con computadora) Gollum (de El Señor de los anillos (2001-2003) y el gigantesco gorila King Kong en la versión de 2005 de la película ''King Kong''. Está calificado como n.º 10 entre los «100 personajes de cine más importantes de todos los tiempos» de la revista Premiere Magazine. También hizo una pequeña aparición en el video de Neneh Cherry en Woman Vida personal Serkis vive en Crouch End, en el norte de Londres con su esposa, la actriz Lorraine Ashbourne, y sus tres hijos Ruby (n. 1998), Sonny (n. 2000) y Louis (n. 2004).Datos de AgeOfTheRing.com Serkis es vegetariano, pero comió pescado durante la filmación de la trilogía The Lord of the Rings. Lo explica en su libro Gollum: how we made movie magic (Sméagol: cómo hicimos magia de cine), publicado en 2004. En diciembre de 2004, Serkis actuó junto al grupo de rock Tenacious D, cantando canciones de la popular película Grease con la voz de Gollum, siendo presentado por Jack Black como tal. Filmografía selecta *''The Hobbit'' (2011) como Gollum *''Dino Crisis: La Leyenda del Rey'' (2010) como Ben Osment *''Tintin'' (2009) como Captain Haddock *''Inkheart'' (2008) como Capricorn *''Einstein and Eddington'' (2008) como Albert Einstein *''The Cottage'' (2008) como David *''Heavenly Sword'' (2007) como el rey Bohan *''Muybridge'' (2007) como Erickson *''Sugarhouse'' (2007) como Hoodwink *''Simon Schama's Power of Art'' (serie de TV) (2006) como Vincent Van Gogh *''Extraordinary Rendition'' (2006) como Lead Interrogator *''Longford (drama de TV británica)'' (2006) como Ian Brady *''Stormbreaker'' (2006) como Mr. Grin *''The Prestige'' (2006) como Mr. Alley *''Flushed Away'' (2006) (voz) como Spike *''King Kong'' (2005) como King Kong y como el cocinero Lumpy *''Stories of Lost Souls'' (2005) como Granny, Rastafarian y Hunter Jackson *''Blessed'' (2004) como el Padre Carlo *''13 Going on 30'' (2004) como Richard Kneeland *''Standing Room Only'' (2004) como Granny, Rastafarian y Hunter Jackson *''Spooks'' (2004, serie 3, episodio 8, en televisión) como Riff *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (2003) como Sméagol (alias Gollum), y la voz del Señor de los Nazgûl (el rey brujo de Angmar) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' (2002) como Sméagol (alias Gollum) *''Deathwatch'' (2002) como el soldado Thomas Quinn *''24 Hour Party People'' (2002) como Martin Hannett *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (2001) como Sméagol (alias Gollum) *''The Escapist'' (2001) como Ricky Barnes *''Jump'' (2000) como Shaun *''Shiner'' (2000) como Mel *''Pandaemonium'' (2000) como John Thelwall *''The Jolly Boys' Last Stand (2000) como Spider. http://www.spiritlevelfilm.com/trailer/jollyboystrailer.html *''Arabian Nights'' (2000) (TV) como Kasim *''Oliver Twist'' (1999) (TV) como Bill Sikes *''Topsy-Turvy'' (1999) como John D'Auban *''Shooting the Past'' (1999) (TV) como Styeman *''Five Seconds to Spare'' (1999) como Chester *''Touching Evil III'' (1999) (miniserie de TV) como Michael Lawler *''The Tale of Sweety Barrett'' (1998) como Leo King *''The Jump'' (1998) (TV) como Steven Brunos *''Among Giants'' (1998) como Bob *''Clueless'' (1998) como David *''Insomnia'' (1998) como Harry *''Mojo'' (1997) como Potts *''The Pale Horse'' (1997) (TV) como Sergeant Corrigan *''Career Girls'' (1997) como Nick Evans *''Loop'' (1997) como Bill *''Stella Does Tricks'' (1996) como Fitz *''The Near Room'' (1995) como Bunny *''Finney'' (1994) serie de TV como Tom *''Grushko'' (1994) (TV) como Pyotr *''Prince of Jutland'' (1994) como Torsten *''Pie in the Sky'' (episodio «Passion Fruit Fool», en televisión, 1993) como Maxwell *''The Darling Buds of May («episodio «Le Grande Weekend», en televisión, 1992) como Greville *''Morris Minor and his Marvellous Motors'' (1989) (TV) como Sparky Plugg *''Streetwise'' (1989) (TV) como Owen Enlaces externos * . *Movies.Groups.Yahoo.com («My Preciousss...»). *N379p.com (blog de Extraordinary Rendition). *NumberOneStars.com (entrevista a Andy Serkis). *Serkis.com (sitio oficial). *SpiritLevelFilm.com (The Jolly Boys Last Stand). *SugarHouseLane.com (sitio). Notas Categoría:Actores de teatro del Reino Unido Categoría:Actores de televisión del Reino Unido Categoría:Directores de teatro del Reino Unido Categoría:Nacidos en 1964